rencontre d'Halloween titre provisoire
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Bon je sais Halloween c'est passer mais je viens juste de m'inscrire et je voulais la mettre. Erm pas doué pour lé résume ". En cete journé d'Halloween appelé un esprit peut avoir de drôle de conséquence. Attention yaoi et lemon a 3 ! hide/Toshi/Yoshiki


Auteur: ben moi alors pas touche grrr XD

disclaimer: hide, Toshi et Yoshiki ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux.

Couple: hide/Toshi/Yoshiki.

Essaie de meilleur résumé XD: Toshi et Yoshiki sont meilleur ami, pour Halloween il décide de passer la soirée ensemble. Sur idée du brun ils vont faire une séance de spiritisme qui va changer leur vie.

Cette idée mais venus quand je me suis réveillé le matin du 31 octobre, j'ai toutde suite voulut l'écrire mais je me suis quand même demander où j'avais été chercher ça XD c'était pas trop dans mes habitudes.

Attention yaoi et lemon à 3 (mon premier ^^'' )

sur ceux bonne lecture et dite moi ce que vous en pensez

___________________________________________________________________________

Il était déjà 23h en cette nuit d'Halloween, deux amis d'enfance de 18 ans avaient passé la soirée à regarder divers films d'horreurs.

-Ouah c'était un film trop cool, j'ai adoré, même pas peur. Et toi t'en a pensé quoi Toshi je l'ai bien choisi non ? demanda le garçon blond.

-Ouai ça va, mais le mien était mieux Yoshi, répondit le brun.

-Pff fallait que tu dise ça, dis le dénommé Yoshiki.

-Tu va pas bouder quand même ?

-Non pas du tout aaaah !

Notre blond fut surpris par un éclair et avais sauté dans les bras de son ami.

-Ca ça met de l'ambiance, t'as eu peur ? demanda Toshi.

-Euh…je…non… ça m'a surpris c'est tout, répondit-il gêné.

-Oui oui si tu le dis.

Pour la peine cette fois le blond bouda, ce qui fit rire son ami.

-Aller fait pas la tête, dit le brun en le prenant dans ses bras. Dis moi ça te tente une petite séance de spiritisme ?

-Je…euh…

-T'es pas obligé si ta peur !

Ceci renfrogna notre blond.

-N'importe quoi ! Aller je marche, explique moi ce qu'il faut faire ! fit Yoshiki très déterminer.

-Héhé je savais que tu pourrais rien me refusé.

Quand il entendit ses paroles son ami rougis, mais c'est qu'il se moquait de lui ou quoi ?

-C'est simple j'ai la table avec les lettres, il suffit qu'on se mette dans le noir avec un verre et qu'on appel un esprit, fit Toshi.

-Euh…dans le noir ?

-Mais non on allumera des bougies, mais t'inquiète pas ça risque rien.

-Euh…bon…je te fait confiance.

Le blond était de moins en moins sur de lui mais il avait confiance en son ami, alors ils se mirent en place. L'orage qui grondait dehors n'arranger rien de son point de vue. Une fois les bougies allumé, ils s'assirent et tenèrent du bout des doigt le verre posé à l'envers sur la table.

Toshi commença donc très concentré.

-J'en appel à l'au delà, il y a-t-il un esprit ici présent qui voudrait rentré en contact avec nous ? Si oui qu'il tourne le verre.

Après quelque secondes le verre se mit à bouger tout seul sous les doigts de nos deux amis. Yoshiki avait ouvert de grand yeux surpris et apeuré.

-Ouah c'est génial ça marche ! fit Toshi.

Il fut un peu moins enthousiaste lorsqu'un gros éclair zébra le ciel, que le verre se brisa et qu'ils furent éjectaient de leur chaise. L'horloge du salon sonna : il était minuit.

-Euh esprit tu es la ? demanda le brun beaucoup plus inquiet maintenant.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit soudain Yoshiki cria et se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!

-Bah oui ça se voit non ? fit une voix inconnue.

Une personne entouré d'un halo rose comme ses cheveux apparut soudainement assis sur la table, devant les yeux effrayé des deux amis.

-Et voilà c'est toujours pareil avec les vivants, ça vous appel et quand on est la et ben ça a la frousse, ah j'vous jure, fit l'esprit en descendant de la table.

Il se regarda un peu et fit.

-Hum génial je suis plus…consistant, ça change d'être trop brumeux.

-Euh de quoi vous parlez euh…, dis Toshi tenant fermement son ami.

-Hide,… je parle de moi tu vois bien que je fait plus vivant nan ?

-Euh…c'est à cause d'Halloween ? demanda le blond.

-Bravo nous avons un gagnant en la personne du joli blond, répondit hide.

Celui-ci rougis inconsciemment malgré qu'il est toujours un peu peur. Notre esprit s'approcha des' vivants' encore par terre et leur tendis ses mains, ceux-ci le regardèrent bizarrement.

-Mais je veux juste vous aider à vous relever, fis le rosé, j'pensais pas que mon entrée ferais tant d'effet.

Toshi fut le premier a tenter, il attrapa cette main offerte et constata avec stupeur qu'elle était réelle, bon a part l'halo de lumière rose, il fut vite remis sur pied. Mais Yoshiki préféra s'aidé de son ami pour se relever.

-Dites moi c'est quoi vos nom ? demanda hide.

-Euh..je…moi c'est Toshi…et…et lui Yoshiki.

-Ok, dis moi Toshi, c'est ton petit ami ? questionna l'esprit.

-Euh…je…non, répondit le brun gêné un peu rouge.

-Pourtant on dirais.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que le blond se décolla de son ami. Nos deux jeunes regardèrent cet être étrange qui pourtant les attirer inexplicablement. Ils commencèrent à être rassurer, comme si le halo de lumière les apaisaient. Ils ne le lachèrent pas des yeux, d'ailleur hide trouvais ça bizarre bon d'accord c'était un fantome mais ce n'était pas le même regard que d'habitude.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ben c'est bizarre..., Toshi n'eut pas le temps de finir.

-Ah mais cheveux, je sais rose c'est étrange mais...

-Euh mais... mais non ça vous va très bien, fit Yoshiki.

-Oh merci, tutoyez moi voyon...mais c'est quoi le problème alors ? Questionna l'esprit surprit et gêné qu'on lui fasse un compliment.

-C'est, c'est juste le halo rose qui vous...t'entoure, continua Toshi.

-Ah ouai il est classe hein, c'est mieu que le blanc habituel nan ? Souria le rosé.

-Oui ça vous...te va très bien, répondit le brun.

L'esprit ne savait pas pourquoi mais il semblerait que des sentiments renaissait en lui quand il regardait ces deux jeunes hommes. Il le savait ces deux là s'aimaient, peut-être un instint, mais il avait comme envie de faire avancé les choses entre ès tout ils se tenaient encore la main et ça avait pas l'air de les gêné, notre cher hide fit en donc la remarque.

-Dites moi si vous êtes juste amis pourquoi vous vous tenez la main depuis un long moment déjà.

Nos deux amis rougirent et se lâchèrent.

-Je...je..mais nan, firent-ils.

-Héhé mais si ça se voit, aller je vais vous le prouver.

Hide s'approcha d'eux les prit chacun par un bras et les poussa l'un sur l'autre de façon a se que leur lèvres se touche. Ils furent très surprit et ouvrir de grand yeux, mais très vite ils se laissèrent prendre à cette nouveauté qu'ils apprécièrent longuement laissant leur langues s'entremelaient. L'esprit fut très fier de voir qu'encore une fois il avait raison et en fit donc profité aux autres.

-haha j'avais raison !!

Nos deux tourtereaux s'arrêtèrent soudainement, se rappelant qu'il n'étaient pas seul, encore plus rouge qu'avant.

-Euh...on..

-Aller z'en faites pas c'était gratuit, rigola hide.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent gêné mais heureux, c'était vrai, ça fesait un moment que chacun c'était rendu-compte de son attirance pour l'autre sans jamais osé en parlé. Ils reprirent un peu leur esprit et Yoshiki posa une question à ce fantome qui était très vite devenu plus a leur yeux.

-Euh dis moi hide, t'es mort a quel âge et de quoi ?

-C'est...c'est privé, répondit le rosé tristement en regardant ailleur.

-Oh excuse moi j'aurais pas du,... je t'ai rappellé de mauvais souvenirs ? Demanda le blond.

-C'est rien laisse tombé...

Ah ça non il les avaient aidé a se mettre ensemble, ils n'allèrent pas le laissé comme ça. Ils le prirent donc dans leur bras pour le réconforter. Ce qui étonna grandement hide qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils fesaient ça, ils agissaient comme si c'était une personne normal. Ah cette idée il laissa échappé quelques larmes brumeuse. En cette soirée d'Halloween il semblerait que ses émotions lui soit revenu. Mais il se sentait bien entre leur bras, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça.

-Mais faut pas pleuré on est là, le réconforta Toshi.

Ils lui firent un bisou sur la joue, l'esprit se sentait de plus en plus étrange, était-ce du...désir qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux pétillé d'incompréhension. Nos deux amis le remarquèrent et s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte ils raprochèrent leur baiser plus proche de la bouche. Hide les attiraient inexorablement. Ils finirent par apposé leur lèvre sur les siennes cherchant chacun le contact de la bouche puis de la langue des deux autres. Le rosé se sentait vivant, jamais il n'avait vécu une telle expérience. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, continuant à se regarder avec désir. N'y tenant plus Toshi entraina ses deux amis à sa suite dans sa chambre, il les voulait. Aucun d'eux n'étaient expérimenté pour ça, mais le désir était trop fort, comme attiré par une force invisible. Yoshiki avait repris possession des lèvres de hide, alors que Toshi l'avait enlacé et parcourait de ses mains se corps finirent par le faire basculer sur le lit, ils se mirent sur lui et échangèrent leur position, le brun s'emparra des lèvres alors que le blond fesait descendre ses mains de plus en plus bas, douce torture pour notre esprit. Toshi decida de délaissé les levres du rosé pour s'attaqué au cou de son petit ami, laissant ses mains glissé sous la chemise et titillé les petits bouts de chair. Des gémissements commencés à se faire entendre sortant de la bouche de Yoshiki et hide. Très vite ils se débarassèrent des premières barrières vestimentaires ne gardant que leur sous-vêtements. Chose étrange même les affaires de l'esprit rayonner de rose. Chacun profité un maximum du corps presque nu des deux autres, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Trouvant que Toshi n'avait pas assez profité de leur soin, le rosé et le blond parcourèent de leur mains, puis de leur lèvres ce coprs qui s'offrait à eux, remontant vers la bouche pour de long baisers passionné laissa une main descendre vers le bas du ventre d'hide, alors que l'autre jouer avec ses cheveux, la bouche parsement de baisers le cou. Il fut heureux de sentir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état d'éxitation. Le brun aussi l'avait remarquer, fesant de même avec le corp du blond, un corp qu'il désirait de plus en plus. D'ailleur il lui fit remarquer.

-Hum oh Yoshi je te veux, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Le désigné devint rouge et se sentit de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer. L'esprit aussi commencé a atteindre un niveau d'exitation élevé et le fit bien comprendre aux autres, il n'en pouvait plus, il prit la main du blond et la guida jusqu'à la bosse formé au niveau de son entre jambe. Comprenant parfaitement le message nos deux amis enlevèrent les derniers obstacle à leur plaisir. Yoshiki se chargea donc du membre tendu du rosé, il lui écarta délicatement les jambes et commença a lécher ses cuisses remontant toujours plus près. Toshi ne put s'empêcher de continuer ses caresses et ses milliers de baisers sur ce corp qu'il voulait tant, profitant du spectacle qui s'offrait a lui. Il demanda au blond si il se sentait près a se sentir pénétrait, celui-ci rougis mais répondit par l'affirmatif, tant d'exitation et de plaisir le submergé, il en voulait plus. Il fut néanmoins surpris et laissa échappé un petit gémissement de douleur quand il sentit un des doigts de Toshi qu'il avait au préalablement prit en bouche, alors qu'il s'occupé soigneusement du plaisir de l'esprit. Le brun commença a habituer l'intimité de son ami de cette nouvelle présence, puis il en rajouta un autre, puis un autre, prétant particulièrement attention à tous les moindres signes de douleurs chez son compagnon.

Celui-ci avait commencé à s'être habituer a cette présence et se concentra sur son autre compagnon. Il parcoura de sa langue les glands qu'il finit par prendre en bouche, jouant avec, écoutant avec plaisir les nombreux gémissements qui sortait de la bouche de hide. Il les délaissa pour parcourir de sa langue la verge avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche tout en commençant des mouvement de va et viens. Toshi et lui se délectaient de tous ces gémissements, plaintes remplis de désir qu'emmettait le rosé. Celui-ci était submergé par le plaisir que lui procurait le blond, il fini par se déversé dans sa bouche, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Yoshiki l'avala et se lêcha les lèvres, il n'en fallut pas plus à hide qui s'en emparra pour un baiser fieuvreux.

-Je veux te donner autant de plaisir que tu m'en a offert, fait moi l'amour s'il te plait, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Toshi profita de cet instant pour prévenir le blond qu'il allait le pénétré, ce qu'il fit avec le plus de douceur possible. Un nouveau petit gémissement de douleurs'échappa de ses lèvres. Le brun attendi un signe de sa part pour pouvoir aller plus loin, il le reçut quelques secondes plus tard par un mouvement du bassin du blond. A ce moment, hide aggrippa Yoshiki et s'empala lui même sur le membre tendu, non sans retenir une petite plainte de douleur. Après un temps d'adaptation, il commença de lents mouvements de va et viens, très vite Toshi fit de même. Yoshiki n'avait jamais ressentit autant de plaisir le parcourrir. Ses plaintes et gémissements se firent le plus fort des trois, leur respiration se firent de plus en plus saccadé, leur coeur battait de plus en plus fort a mesure qu'ils accelerèrent leur mouvements. De plus en plus vite, ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme en même temps, criant le nom des autres à l'unisson, se serrant dans leur bras. Le halo de lumière rose les enveloppèrent alors tous. Ils attendirent que leur respiration se soit un peu calmer pour se retirer avec délicatesse avant de s'embrasser dans un baiser fougeux et pationner. Ils restèrent un moment allongés sur le lit profitant du corp des autres par de nombreuses carresses et baisers. Il décidèrent cependant qu'il fallait se rhabiller, ce qu'ils firent. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon en se tenant la main, mais l'horloge sonna une nouvelle fois.

-Oh je crois qu'il est temps que je parte, fit hide retenant ses larmes.

-Mais...mais non pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu peux pas rester avec nous, on t'aime ! Pleura le blond.

-J'aimerais vraiment tu sais, mais je ne suis plus de ce monde, je n'y ai plus ma place, répondit l'esprit versant de nombreuses larmes.

-Ca...ça veux dire qu'on se reverra plus jamais ? Demanda Toshi les yeux larmoyant.

-Si si bien sur...je reviendrais l'année prochaine, mais s'il vous plait n'essayer pas de venir me rejoindre avant la datte prévu, je vous aime tellement je veux que vous viviez plainement votre vie, contina le rosé les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-On te le promet, firent les deux amis en se jettant dans ses bras pleurant à chaude larmes.

-On t'oublira jamais hide, dis Yoshiki en le regardant.

Ils les embrassa une dernière fois avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour eux.

-A l'année prochaine..., fit il en disparraissant aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut.

Il laissa là deux amis, devenu amants, se tenant la mains et regardant les éclats du verre qu'il avait brisé en arrivant sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer.

____________________________

Chaque années ils tenèrent leur promesse, ils l'attendirent et continuèrent à l'aimait même pour une seule nuit, celle-ci était intense, ils retrouvaient leur amour cette submergeance d'émotions pour eux trois jamais personnes ne pourrait la comprendre. Et quand ils se rejoignirent dans l'au delà, il eurent toute l'éternité pour s'aimer.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tada XD voilà j'espère que cette première one-shot vous aura plus, ne vous inquièté pas j'ai d'autres histoires à poster pour tout les goût XD j'espère donc vous revoir

bye bye kisu kisu !!


End file.
